Transformers Prime: History Repeated
by Shadowmane820
Summary: It's been six years since the revival of Cybertron and the Autobots leaving Earth. Each Autobot misses their human friends; Arcee more than most. But what happens, when they return to Earth and discover that Cybertrons' history has been repeated? And what will the Autobots and their human friends learn about themselves as they are reunited? Read and find out. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Okay, in this story is based on an alternate end to what happened to Silas. Instead of screwing himself over and getting himself killed off by Airachnid in the end of things. He decided to upgrade himself and M.E.C.H with the technology used to turn Breakdown into Silas' new body. Hope this explains things better than I originally began. Anywho back to the story. Enjoy. :)

Ch. 1

Three years after the revival of Cybertron:

Jack's POV:

I looked around as we stepped out of the bunker wearing airmasks and military Hazop suits. I couldn't believe how everything had gone to absolute hell. M.E.C.H had come back with a vengeance and attacked America and the world by hacking the defense net and launching the nuclear arsenals of America and Russia. The world was completely burned over and the few of us who had survived throughout the world were mostly military or the well connected.

'Or like me... just because my mom got married to Fowler...' It still hurt to remember my mom, after the incident. But now I stood outside the base and I couldn't suppress the emotions I felt. "Primus... no..." All around, I could see the burned remains and glassed over shells of the town near the base. I could see dead bodies on the ground; bodies of men, women, and children.

I suddenly felt myself responsible for all of this. "If I had finished him off right there, none of this would've happened..." I suddenly felt anger and a need for justice fill my body as I looked to the sky and saw the distant mushroom clouds still in the sky. "Silas... you won't win this. I will find you, and you will face justice for all this."

With that, I walked back into the base and up to the commander. "Dad, we need to talk; it's important." I watched as Fowler turned to me with a serious face. "Jack I already told you, we can't find them... they encoded the signal to damn well for us to back trace it." After the Autobots left Earth, Agent Fowler and my mom started seeing each other and eventually got married.

I suddenly looked at Fowler with a serious face. "I want to enlist sir; I want a part in finding Silas and making him pay for what he's done." I saw the look on Fowlers face as it was quite surprised and he looked at me with a nod. "Alright then."

Three years later:

Arcee's POV:

I was sitting in my quarters in the barracks; I was seriously bored right now. 'No more Decepticons, nothing to do but sit around...' With the Decepticons defeated for good, most of the efforts of the massing numbers of Cybertronians were set to repairing the long abandoned cities of Cybertron. "Heh, Megatron was trying to use the Omega Lock to destroy a planet but he only managed to revive our home planet; the irony in that scrap."

It had been six years since we had returned to Cybertron and left Earth, and our friends. 'Jack... I wonder what he's up to nowadays.' I had been thinking of Jack a lot lately, which was pretty confusing for me. I had figured that of all the people I would think about, I figured it would've been either Cliffjumper or Tailgate that would be occupying my thoughts. That's why it shocked me so much at first when I started to dwell on my memories of Jack back on Earth.

'I wish you could be here Jack; I wish we could still be togeth-' I suddenly went wide eyed as what I had been thinking registered with me. I just acted like one of those human females that always wanted to be with a male. Even more so considering that I was thinking about Jack that way. "I need to get out of here, find something to keep me occupied." I stood up and walked out of my quarters as I made my way towards the command center.

It didn't take long considering it was just a quick ride up in one of the power lifts. I leaned against the side of the lift as I started to drift into my thoughts again. "I wonder what Ratchet's doing now that he doesn't have to listen to Miko playing her guitar all the time." I suddenly looked up as the lift doors opened and I walked into the bustling command center and up to the commander I had worked beside for so many years.

"Hey Optimus, anything you need done today?" I watched as Optimus looked at me with a smile before he spoke up in his characteristic baritone voice. "Not today Arcee; today has been rather uneventful in all accounts." I was going to speak up again when a voice cut in. "Optimus, we've got a communication coming in on the deep space level." With that, I followed Optimus over to the communication panels as a face appeared on the monitor.

"Optimus, this is Tankor." I looked along with Optimus at the screen as my commander spoke up. "Reading you loud and clear Tankor; what message do you bring?" I listened along with all Autobots present as Tankor spoke up. "I landed on a back water planet around sector T17; I was monitoring and observing the local inhabitants of the planet when I saw this..." With that, another image popped up; causing Optimus and myself to go wide eyed.

"That's an Earth based transport Optimus!" From what Jack had told me, it was a black military model humvee. But what really caught our attention... was the Autobot emblem painted on the side of the vehicle. "Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention Tankor; stay on site and await further orders. Optimus Prime out." With that, the screen went blank as Optimus suddenly turned towards the allcaller and hit the button as he transmitted on the open channel to all Cybertronians.

"Attention all Cybertronians: I need the following Autobots to report to the command center immediately: Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Wheeljack. Repeating: Autobots Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Wheeljack; report to the command center immediately." Optimus then closed the channel and turned towards me. "Optimus, what are you planning?" I suddenly saw his face become serious as he spoke up. "I think it is time we made a return trip to Earth." I suddenly froze where I was standing as the words registered with me. "When do we leave Optimus?" I suddenly saw his eyes clear of all emotions as he spoke. "Immediately."

There you have it, the first chapter. Hope it was good; will get the second chapter up as quick as time permits. Until then, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this chapter will be fresh out of my imagination. So give me a little slack if I mess up here and there if I do mess up. Just shoot me a review telling what you thought about it. Anywho, onwards to the story.

Ch. 2

Jack's POV:

I crouched down low as I moved slowly through the M.E.C.H. base in search of my objective. 'Damn, if i'd known Silas would've upgraded his troops along with himself, i'd have made sure he was pasted the last time I met up with him...' I had already snuck past a few groups of M.E.C.H troops that were now sporting robotic bodies as big as Bulkhead.

I crept through the hallways until I found a large doorway with the words i'd been searching for on it. "Project Archives; score, now to get what I came for." With that, I entered the large room and was relieved to see that the machines in the room were mainly human sized computer panels and CPU's. With that, I sat down at one of the computers while activating my communicator.

"This is Skyfire; you hear me Livewire?" I waited for Raf to speak up as I worked on hacking into the computer in front of me. As fate would have it, Miko and Raf had both survived the so called 'Doomsday' and joined me in enlisting in the military to go after Silas. We had all been given callsigns to go by in the field. Miko was Elektra, Raf was Livewire, and I was Skyfire.

There's a story on how I picked that name but we'll get to that later. "Reading you loud and clear Sky, i'm guessing you managed to get into the archives?" I smirked as the computer finally opened up and I began opening up the files as I spoke. "Of course my friend, i'm looking through the files trying to find the one i'm... wait a minute, here it is!"

I suddenly clicked on the file showing how the troops were being upgraded and began to scan through each of the documents within. With that, I plugged in my data cord and began typing away until a progress bar appeared in the middle of the screen. "Wire, I got it; i've started the data transfer. It's progressing pretty quick so i'm gonna get the frag out of here."

"Copy that Sky, the link is strong and steady so get yourself out of there doubletime." With that, I picked up my rifle and bolted out of the room. I began travelling through the base until I soon found myself back outside. I was sneaking through the shadows when an alarm began to sound. "All units, we have an intuder on base; containment protocols are authorized only. Repeat: containment protocols are authourized only."

"To late assholes." I turned the final corner and found myself jumping onto the motorcycle I had used to travel to the base. "Alpha Mike Foxtrot!" With that, I hit the throttle and peeled out onto the dust covered terrain. "Skyfire here; Livewire, hows the transfer going?" I watched the horizon before me as Raf spoke up in an optimistic tone.

"Transfer finished up a few minutes ago, now get your ass back to base Jack; drinks are on me this time." "Oorah!" With that, I hit the nos and looked back at the base behind me. "Oh scrap!" I looked up to see an attack chopper lift off from the base and begin to fly after me. "Damn it! Skyfire to base, I got a bogie on my tail and he looks pissed as hell!" I swerved to the side just as a volley of bullets hit where I was previously driving. "We're sending air support to assist. E.T.A is three minutes."

Raf's POV:

I sat at the communications panel as I listened to Jack's live feed from his position. "Frag! Your gonna be scraping me up in a fragging bucket in a second, where the hell is that air support!? Wait, I see... yes, I see the fighters coming in! About damn tim- Ugh!" I froze where I sat as the sound of crashing metal rang through the channel.

"Skyfire come in. Skyfire what's your status!?" I waited for a few seconds but heard nothing. "Raiders six-five and six-four; confirm visual on Skyfire, can you make out what's happened?" I waited for tense seconds until a voice came through the channel. "This is Raider six-five, we've got a visual on Skyfire; he's down and not getting up. Recommend sending medical chopper ASAP!"

'Oh frag no...' With that, I turned to another communication panel and hit the button to open the channel. "Red Alert, Skyfire is down; we need you to get in the air and fly to the coordinates i'm sending you. Move it!" "Copy that, i'm on my way!" I leaned back in my chair as I looked at the panel I had just been talking to Jack out of. 'You better come back alive...'

Arcee's POV:

I sat in my quarters aboard the Staetheum, it was a ship that was smaller than the Nemesis the Decepticons used, but still big enough for there to be quarters for each member of the team, along with a medical bay and an energon storage. I was sitting at the data console in my quarters as I was looking for a specific entry.

It was the data on Tankors observations of Earth after his call in that made this mission happen. "Where are you, I know Tankor keeps his observations updated pretty fragging frequently so I know you're in here somewhere." I suddenly saw the file I was looking for and clicked on it. "What the heck? An audio recording?" I was suddenly quite confused at what was before me.

From what I knew of Tankor, he usually made videos of his operations and would post them among his mission logs.

 _"Day 1 on planet Earth: 'sigh'... I had heard from Bulkhead that Earth was an amazing and beautiful planet when he'd been here. I don't peg Bulk to be a liar... so I can't help but wonder what happened here... everything looks... well dead for a lack of a better way of describing it. Its like all the life and color was burned away... i'm not gonna do videos this time because... look I have a really bad feeling about this and I don't get this kind of feeling unless something is a lot worse than I think it is... this is Autobot Tankor signing off for now...end log."_

I was suddenly worried as to what it was that Tankor had seen. I began looking through the other files when the intercom came to life and Optimus' voice spoke up. "All Autobots, report to the bridge." 'Scrap, well i'll just look later then.' With that, I made my way to the bridge alongside the other Autobots. As we entered the bridge, my eyes fell on Optimus who had a face of pain that I hadn't seen in megacycles.

'What the frag is going on now?' "Optimus, what's up; you look like you just watched Cybertron go dark all over again." I looked over as Bulkhead spoke and couldn't help but agree with him. I turned my eyes back to Optimus as he suddenly spoke. "We pulled into visual range of Earth three hours ago... I felt you should all be made aware of what it has become..."

I suddenly watched as the view port at the front of the bridge began to open up; causing everyone in the bridge to go wide eyed with horror. "Earth! Primus No..." "What the frag happened to Earth!?" "Scrap..." I looked at the planet I had left just a few years ago and found it now colorless and dark. "It looks almost like Cybertron did when it went black." I suddenly felt a fear come over me that was matched by each of the Autobots within the bridge with me. 'Jack... please don't be...'

Dun Dun DUUUUUUHHH! What is Jack's fate and what will the Autobots discover when they land on Earth? Only time will tell. Review, critique, so on and so forth. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Roll Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, I love that moment right after a cliffhanger. That feeling of being on your toes in anticipation of the events to come. And then the fragging aggrivation kicks in. So i'lll shut up and give you the next chapter now. Lol.

Ch. 3

Jack's POV:

I woke up with the feeling of fire running through my body. 'Ugh scrap, when did I get hit with an incendiary?' I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laid out on a steel operating table with a strange feeling around me. "Uuuugh, what the frag?..." I looked down and my eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at what I saw. I was without a shirt now and across my body were small pieces of metal that were actually implanted into my skin.

Under closer inspection, I noticed that each plate had an identical plate on the opposite side of my body. Surrounding each plate were black markings that were similar to tattoo's. Each one looked so familiar and yet I couldn't comprehend where I had seen the symbols on my body. I slowly sat up just as the door to the sick bay opened and a voice spoke up. "Jack, you gave us a hell of a scare that time; we almost lost a few times bringing you back to base."

"Raf, what happened to me; what are all these plates in my skin?" I followed Raf with my eyes as I noticed that Miko walked in; I gave her a nod only to look back to Raf as he spoke up. "Think of them as a built in security system: after the blast, your body began to get weaker and weaker. We went over the files you sent us from M.E.C.H and found that Silas did something similar to himself and his troops. These plates serve as a sort of heightened immune system. They produce more of the hormones that cause blood to claught for cuts and antibodies that fight off infections and viruses. It also produces nanobots that will self repair your body when you're injured."

I suddenly looked down at myself with wide eyes as I attempted to comprehend what was before me. "What about the markings around the plates? I know i've seen symbols like this before but I can't seem to remember where." At that point Miko stepped forward with a shy smile on her face as she spoke. "Those were actually my responsibility Jack; I had one of my friends do these as tattoo's of a sort. As far as the symbols, I had Raf help me out with those."

With that, I looked back to Raf to see him smiling at me as he stepped closer to me. "Before the Autobots left Earth, I studied their language a lot during my free time; I remembered the language really well and Miko asked me to make out the heiroglyphs for Honor, Strength, and Warrior for the tattoo artist. Thats what a majority of the symbols stand for." I suddenly looked down at myself in surprised realization. 'The symbols are in the Cybertronian language...'

It was a bit saddening to have a reminder of losing the Autobots as a permanent part of me, but at the same time it was nice to have something to remind me of the good times we had with them. With that, I stood from the table and walked over to where my shirt was and pulled on over my head with a satisfied sigh. "Thank you guys; it means a lot to me."

I saw the smiles on Miko and Raf as I walked out of the sick bay; I walked down the halls and to my quarters where I sat down at the small desk in my room. I opened one of the drawers and pulled out a large envelope before shutting the drawer once again. I opened the envelope and pulled out a number of pictures I'd had made for me. Each one was a memory of the Autobots; after the nukes went off, almost everyone on base learned about the Autobots.

I looked at the pictures with a small smile. Some of the pictures were of Raf and Bumblebee playing games at the original base; others were of Miko and Bulkhead rocking out to music or riding on the dunes of the Nevada Desert; I even had a few of Optimus and Ratchet standing with my mom and Fowler. But a majority of them had Arcee in them, a few of them were of me and Arcee standing together outside base, sitting around against one of the walls, and even us standing beside each other at face level from the catwalks.

Most of them were mainly of just Arcee herself. I hadn't realized it until she had left that I had began to see her as a bit more than just a friend, but I could never hope for anything more than friendship of her. She would live for thousands of years after I had withered away and died; be it from old age or war wounds. 'A guy can dream I suppose...' It was small at first, I had began to dream about her after she left with the other Autobots; each dream seemed to have me focusing on her body, especially her curves.

I hadn't realized until the first week afterwords that despite the species difference, Arcee was rather attractive in her own right. I looked at the pictures of her with sad but calm eyes before I placed them back in the drawer that I had taken them from before I crawled into my bed. I looked up at the ceiling as I thought about my old partner. 'I wish you were here right now Cee, I miss you...'

Arcee's POV:

I drove alongside the other Autobots over the long forsaken roads of the United States. We had landed relatively close to where are original Earth base had been and proceeded to move towards Jasper. I saw the outline of the town and felt my spark grow cold when I saw the charred ground and crumbling buildings. "Primus... what happened here?" We pulled to a stop as we entered the town and transformed to take a better look around.

I felt the tug of pain in my spark chamber as I looked upon the ruin of Jasper Nevada. "Autobots, fan out; search the town for any sign of life, be it human or Cybertronian." I nodded at Optimus' command before walking into the town with the hopes of finding something living in the burned up ruins. I walked for several minutes before the communications channel came to life. "Prime here; report in, has anyone found anything?"

I listened as I walked along the dusty road leading into the town. "This is Ratchet; i'm not reading any life signatures in this area Optimus..." "Bulkhead here, I got nothing; just dust and more crumbling buildings.." "It's Wheeljack; I got nothing on my end Prime." "Bumblebee reporting in; I can't find anything either Optimus, it's like the town's been abandoned for Primus knows how long..." I walked into what looked like the town cememtery and froze as I look down at one of the graves.

"Arcee, have you found anything?" I couldn't speak as I looked down at the black granite tombstone before me. "Arcee, report; what is your status?" I suddenly brought my hand up to my head as I spoke in a shakey voice. "Optimus...come to the cemetery at the west side of the town; you all need to see this..." I dropped my hand as my knees suddenly buckled from beneath me. I fell to the ground in a sat up position as my eyes remained locked on the grave before me.

I sat there for some number of minutes when I heard the sound of heavy foot steps moving towards me at a rapid pace. I didn't look up as the team stood beside me. "Arcee, what is wrong?" I slowly pointed at the grave and felt the silence envelope each of us. Engraved upon the black stone in clean writing... was June V. Darby. Beneath it was 1970-2015. "She passed almost a year after we left Earth..."

I heard Bumblebee speak in a soft voice and I suddenly felt energon tears running down my face as the situation hit me like a blast from a fusion cannon as Optimus spoke up in a soft voice. "Autobots, let us pay our own respects on this day... for truly, a great friend and comrade is one with the Allspark..." For once in a long time, I could hear the pure emotion in Optimus' voice as he spoke.

"Let us carry on in our mission with this silent promise to our fallen ally: that we will not rest; we will not falter... until we have found Jack... and ensured he is safe... or that he is given a tribute worthy of his memory. This we owe... to the memory of June Darby." I stood from my place on the ground and began the slow walk out of the cemetery before each of the others slowly followed me out.

I stopped in my tracks as I spoke up, "We should head back to the base, i'm betting that we can at least stay there for the night and then move on in the morning to try and find Jack." I didn't hear anything until Optimus spoke up in a somber tone. "Agreed." I didn't hear anything else other than the sound of the team transforming along with Optimus. We traveled along the road back to base and entered the long abandoned missile silo before transforming as Optimus spoke up.

"Each of us will take shifts in pairs as we do night watch. Arcee, you will take the first ship with me. Everyone else, take some time to enter stasis and recharge your systems; we leave at dawn." I slowly walked through the base beside Optimus as I tried to focus on the task before me. And yet one question came out of me that I had to ask. "Optimus...what if we don't find them? What if Jack is..."

I suddenly heard Optimus come to a halt as he suddenly looked at me with something he would normally hold private from his soldiers: sadness. "Arcee... I too wish to find Jack in good health, and so we must believe that Jack, Miko and Raf alive and safe. For this reason, we must continue to believe that they are all still among the living; for the moment we lose faith... is the moment that they are truly lost... to us all..."

I let loose a few energon tears before wiping them away and continuing on night watch. I walked beside Optimus for the next hour and a half before we made our way back to the others in the base. 'Ratchet and Bumblebee are up next.' I sat down in the area where I would sit with Jack and looked up at the ceiling as I spoke a soft prayer. "Primus... please... let them be safe; let me see him one more time..."

Holy scrap... I feel like I made this chapter deeper than I actually meant to... well, I hope everyone enjoyed it all the same. Read and review, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so before I start this chapter I wanted to say something to all my amazing readers and reviewers. I know I've left out Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus this far. But fear not my fellow Autobots; or Decepticons, whichever strikes your fancy. I will bring them into the story soon enough. ;) And on another note, all shall be revealed from within this. Read onwards my friends.

Ch. 4

Jack's POV:

I walked through the base as I made my way to the research area to check on Raf and his progress. I walked on with a neutral face before I entered the lab and found Raf working rather diligently. "Livewire, how's the progress with the M.E.C.H data coming along?" I saw Raf look back at me with a smile on his face as he spoke up.

"Excellent; as in off the score charts. It took one or two trial runs but i've successfully copied the same technology that Silas uses for his body into a form that we can use in our own vehicles to make them transform into our own armor. Think of it in a similar way as how Miko used the Apex Armor to help the Wreckers beat Predaking and Starscream." I suddenly went wide eyed at the concept before me until Raf continued.

"In fact, i've already created armor forms for you, Miko, and myself. I made yours special." I suddenly followed Raf out to the garage... and was absolutely shocked at what I saw. It was a black humvee with the Autobot emblem on the side. "Consider it the 'thank you' you never got from me... for letting me be involved with the Autobots during the first go around." I looked at Raf with a sincere smile before speaking up.

"Thank you Raf; this is... beyond words for me." "Well then, don't stand around doing nothing; get in there and give it a test run. Just be sure to put on the gloves you see when you get inside." With that, I smiled and ran up to the black humvee before quickly getting inside. I looked around and saw that for what we had at the base, the vehicle was seriously high-tech.

I then saw the pair of gloves resting on the wheel and pulled them on over my hands. "Well then... time to roll out!" With that, I fired up the engine and flew out of the base. "I know the perfect place to go for something like this." And with that, I traveled out into the Nevada Desert to a place I once knew so well.

Optimus' POV:

I sat back inside the ship within the bridge as I pondered what it was that happened to this once beautiful planet. "How could such a fate come upon such a peaceful planet?" I suddenly heard a beep and looked to see a light flashing on the communication panel. I walked over and pressed the button to see where it was from and was shocked to see that it was from Cybertron.

As I answered the communication, I saw a smiling face that appeared on the screen. "Hello again Smokescreen, can I help you with something?" I suddenly realized how redundant that sounded considering that I was already on a mission here on Earth. "Optimus, I was calling to see if you needed any extra hands on Earth; Ultra Magnus finally raised me to warrior class, just like Bee!"

The smile on Smokescreen would've normally spread to me had the situation I was currently in not caught back up with me. "I am happy for you to have made it to Warrior Class Smokescreen, but I fear that bringing you to Earth would cause more pain than it would bring back joyous memories, especially for you..." I looked away as Smokescreen looked on with a face of concern until another voice cut in.

"Optimus..." I looked back to the screen to see none other than Ultra Magnus beside Smokescreen. "I understand that Earth has been greatly changed as of late, but I can assure you: Smokescreen is capable of managing whatever has befallen the young planet." I looked down with worry as I thought about the situation before speaking up.

"Very well commander, I will grant Smokescreen the chance to return to Earth on one condition: I would ask that you, Ultra Magnus, would come as well." I saw the surprised look on Smokescreen's face as Ultra Magnus simply nodded and he spoke up. "Understood sir, I will accompany Smokescreen to Earth and we will make contact with you as soon as possible after we land. Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen out." With that, the line went quiet and I rose from my place as I made my way out of the ship and back into the former base.

Arcee's POV:

I sat against the rocky face of the former base: as it was daytime and the team was now awake, I had made my way outside to let myself think about the current event climate surrounding us all. 'Jack...June...Miko...Raf...Primus why did they have to go through this?' I suddenly heard a faint sound in the distance. "What the frag?"

I looked out across the desert for a sign of what may have caused the sound and saw what seemed like a human vehicle traveling across the sands at a high speed. "What have we here I wonder." I suddenly stood as the vehicle passed and activated my communicator. "Arcee to Optimus; i've got eyes on a human vehicle. It just passed the base, but at a pretty far distance; should I pursue and see where it goes?"

"Proceed with the pursuit Arcee, but I would ask that you do so with the utmost caution." I then looked up and transformed as I sped across the sands in pursuit of the mysterious vehicle. I stayed a sizeable distance away from the vehicle and suddenly found myself moving closer to the town. "Where are you going?" I suddenly stopped as the vehicle froze at the entrance to Jasper... and transformed.

"A Cybertronian; still on Earth after we left!?" I suddenly veered outwards slightly and stopped a few buildings away from the mysterious bot as he was still standing at the entrance to the town. "Optimus, i've got a rogue Cybertronian; I haven't seen his face yet and i'm not sure what his intentions are." "Understood, we are en route to your location. Follow the rogue and discover where he is going; Prime out."

With that, I followed slowly behind the bot as he went into the town; as I followed the strange bot, I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity emanating from the bot. 'I feel like I know this guy...' I looked him over and found that he was mostly black in color with specks of silver in small areas across his body. I moved slightly closer when the familiar bot stopped in the middle of the street. 'What are you up to now?'

I suddenly saw the bot look to his right; I followed his eyes and felt my spark grow cold... when my eyes landed on Jack's old house. 'Who are you!? Wait... no it couldn't...be...' I remained in pursuit as the bot slowly began to move forward again. "Optimus... i'm getting a really strange vibe off this bot; he just stopped right in front of Jack's house in Jasper."

I heard the line remain quiet and so continued to follow the bot until he suddenly entered... the town cemetery. I crept stealthily passed him and remained behind him as he walked further into the cemetery. I felt a chill run up my spine as we moved through the cemetery... and froze solid when the bot suddenly stopped... right in front of June's grave stone. I suddenly raised my hand to my head as I spoke in a fierce whisper.

"Optimus; this bot led me to the cemetery! He's standing right in front of Junes tombstone!" "I sense I know who it is you behold Arcee... and I pray to Primus that I am correct." I then watched as the bot suddenly kneeled down infront of the tombstone and seemed to be speaking in a low voice. 'What are you saying...'

I slowly crept closer and began to make out small bits of what he was saying; I was almost twenty yards away when I heard him clear as day. "Heh, listen; the others are in pretty rough shape right now so... i've gotta be there for them. Goodbye...sleep tight mom..." I suddenly froze where I stood. "J-Jack?"

OOOOOH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Hmmmm, I wonder if that is related to Cliffjumper? I think that would be fragging awesome myself. :) Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Read and review, and I shall get the next chapter up as soon as possible. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Holy scrap! Time for Arcee and Jack to reu- fragging- nite! Hope I do this chapter up real well. Fingers crossed. Anywho, on to the story. :)

Ch. 5

Jack's POV:

"J-Jack?" I froze in place at the sound of the voice behind me. 'It can't be...' I slowly stood from my kneeling position and turned around slowly... and locked eyes with Arcee. "Arcee..." I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but stand there and look at the femme I had feared I would never see again. She slowly began to walk towards me; seeming to take timid steps that showed something along the lines of fear or even disbelief. I kept my eyes locked on Arcee's through my face armor; I couldn't even bring myself to blink. 'Please... is it really her?' I watched as she stopped a foot away from me and looked me over, likely looking for a sign that this was a deception. I deactivated my face armor to make sure that my armor wouldn't obstruct my vision of her; I saw her raising her hand out of the corner of my eye but remained motionless as she slowly brought it up and cupped the side of my face in her palm. 'Arcee...Primus it is her...' I couldn't stop myself as I suddenly cradled my head into Arcee's hand as my eyes closed and opened again to lock with hers. "Arcee, it's me... it's Jack." I suddenly felt Arcee's hand leave my face and she backed away quickly with eyes full of shock and her hands over her mouth. "Oh Primus... J-Jack!" I saw the look in her eyes; an apparent pain that I had seen before. It was the same pain that was in her eyes when we first encountered Airachnid. 'No, please no; don't put her through this.' I suddenly thrust forward and wrapped my arms around the shaking frame of my old partner as I spoke softly to her. "It's ok Arcee... everything's alright." I suddenly heard a shuddering gasp come from the femme in my arms as she nuzzled her head into my chest armor. "I thought you had wound up like everyone else...I thought..." I knew what she was thinking at that moment and hugged her even tighter as I felt agony of my own at seeing the femme I loved cry into my chest. "It's okay Arcee, i'm right here... right here." I didn't hear anything but Arcee as I held her close. It was only when I heard a group of gasps that my eyes finally opened to see all of the Autobots standing at the edge of the cemetery with looks of utter shock and surprise. I nodded at them in recognition as I continued to comfort Arcee until I suddenly felt her go still against my chest. I looked down to see that she had powered down and was asleep against me; causing me to smile down at the blue femme and pick her up in my arms as I walked out of the graveyard and up to the Autobots. "Jack... by the Allspark I don't know what to say right now." I looked up at Ratchet and smiled at the old medic before speaking up. "Heh, trust me Ratchet, neither do I."

Arcee's POV:

I woke up from my power down slowly and almost in stages. I woke up as I felt a small hand rubbing my arm slowly and gently; I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying the feeling that the rubbing was bringing on. I then felt the hand leave my arm and take up a place on my face as a voice suddenly spoke up. "Arcee... Primus I have no words right now..." 'Jack...Jack. Wait a minute, Jack; it wasn't a dream!' I suddenly heard a voice speak up from nearby and listened as a conversation began. "Jack, I must ask you... what has happened to Earth, and how is it that you are the only human we have come across since our arrival?" It was Optimus, he had an all to confused tone in his voice. "I understand the confusion Optimus, but if it's alright with you, i'd like to wait until Arcee and the rest of the team wake up... I really don't want to have to say this more than once..." I heard the unmistakable pain in Jack's voice as he spoke and felt something stir within my spark as I felt his hand take hold of my own. 'Jack...' I knew he was obviously in emotional turmoil at what happened to Earth but I still can't help but wonder what it is that has him so... estranged from the Autobots, even Optimus of all bots. I felt Jack tense up a bit in his hand before his grip left mine and I heard him stand up and walk away. 'Jack... what happened to you?...' I felt as though something was quite different about Jack, as though he were a different person than the one I knew six years ago. I sat there for a few moments fully awake but keeping my eyes closed as I pondered what may have caused Jack to change. 'It could be his mother... I know I changed a big deal when Tailgate died, same story after what happened to Cliffjumper. But then I got put with Jack by Optimus and that was the end of that soon enough. I suddenly heard soft footsteps approaching; human footsteps that suddenly stopped right beside me. "Arcee, Primus I was afraid i'd never see you again in this life... I was afraid i'd never have the chance to tell you..." 'Tell me what?' I suddenly heard a soft noise before everything became quiet once again. I just barely cracked open one eye and saw Jack lying next to me, he was now human. 'What the frag, how the heck did he go from having a Cybertronian body to being completely human again?' I looked at Jack and saw that he had his eyes closed and he was lightly snoring. 'He's asleep... guess i'll have to wait til morning after all.' I then closed my eyes and decided to continue sleeping; it was just before I fell into power down... when I felt my hand reach out and lay itself over a smaller... human hand. 'Jack...'

Holy scrap that was another emotional moment for our two favorite peoples. Lol. Anywho, hope everyone enjoyed this fluffy moment between Jack and Arcee. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Read and review my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

On with the story. :)

Ch. 6

Arcee's POV:

We followed Jack out into the deserted roads of Nevada as he led us to the base where he and his allies resided. But something was still digging at my mind and I had to find out what the answer to that something was. "Jack, what happened to Earth?" I couldn't help but ask what happened; the once beautiful planet now looked like a husk of its former self.

"M.E.C.H happened..." I suddenly felt my spark go cold as I heard those words; the name of the same group that almost gutted me and gave Airachnid the means to kill Jack and June in one night. "M.E.C.H!? But how is that possible; I thought Silas was pasted under his fake Optimus!" "I'm with Bulkhead on this one Jack, how could Silas have survived?"

I couldn't help but agree with Bulkhead along with Bumblebee, we were all there when Silas got crushed under 'Nemesis Prime' as Miko had dubbed him and it seemed almost impossible for a human to have survived such an incident. "His lackeys salvaged what was left of his body, which unfortunately consisted of his upper body, and strapped it into Breakdowns scrapped up corpse... basically giving Silas the body and strength of a Cybertronian..."

I shuddered at the thought of such a fate befalling an offlined Cybertronian, even Breakdown, as I suddenly heard Bumblebee speak up. "But Jack, what does that have to do with what happened to Earth? I don't think even a single Cybertronian could destroy an entire planet, especially since the core of this planet is Unicron himself."

I looked back to Jack as he was driving towards the entrance to a large canyon complex as he spoke up. "Who said it was just one? After Silas was successfully turned into a Cybertonian/ Human hybrid, he upgraded his troops with the same technology. With the power of Cybertron now in Silas' hands, he looked to conquering Earth."

I felt a shudder run through my body as I thought about the concept of another Cybertronian War, and this time on Earth. "Eventually Silas learned how to really wield his new abilities and was able to hack into the global defense network; he then took control of the two largest nuclear arsenals on the face of the Earth: The United States and Russia."

I focused on Jack's words as we entered a large cave in the canyon. "After he took control of the two countries nuclear arsenals, he targeted the major cities across the world as well as the secondary cities... and then he launched the missiles with no warning to anyone... I watched the city I grew up in fall into destruction as it burned... along with most of the people who lived there."

I felt the pain in Jack's voice as he spoke; we suddenly stopped at a set of lifts within the large cave. "It seems that Cybertons' history repeated itself; a power craving warmonger waged a war until the entire world was consumed by death..." I watched as Jack transformed and I saw his face now. His eyes were dim and he had a face that can't be put in words.

"So... it would seem that Silas is following a path that is all too similar to the one that Megatron walked." I looked to Optimus as we all transformed and stepped aboard the lifts. "Yeah... but let's not worry about that right now. You guys are back, and that's something to be happy about. In fact, I know a few people who will be very happy to see you guys again."

With those words, a large smile spread across Jacks' face as the lifts stopped and we found ourselves in front of a pair of massive metal doors. I watched as Jack put a hand up to his head as he spoke up. "Autobot outpost Omega 2.0, this is Skyfire; open up, we've got some very special visitors." I saw the smile on Jack's face as he spoke as I looked at him as another quite familiar voice spoke up.

"Damn Jack, I haven't heard you sound this happy in a long time." "Well Raf, let's just say that this visit has been long overdue. Also, get Miko too, she'll want to see this too; meet me in cargo bay three." With that, the massive doors opened and Jack looked back to us. Well come on in, meet the rest of the family."

Optimus' POV:

Later at the new base:

I had to admit that the humans were quite adaptive in fighting M.E.C.H. It took both Ratchet and myself by surprise when we learned that most of the humans on base already knew of what occured six years ago when we were first on Earth. It was even more surprising that the humans on the base had even gone as far as teaching the history of Cybertron to the troops present; now the troops answer to Cybertronian names both on base and during their missions.

I looked up at a large monitor in the command center of the base when I heard a voice speak up. "Prime! It's been to damn long my old friend; I'm glad to see that you came by to visit." I turned around to see none other than Agent William Fowler walking up to me with a large smile on his face. "Greetings Agent Fowler, it truly has been far to long."

"Ah, there's no need for the old Prime speech Optimus; I re-enlisted with the military after Silas decided to go over the edge." I nodded at the aging human before speaking. "William, perhaps you could shed some light on something that has been troubling me as well as the other Autobots." I saw the human look up at me with a serious face as I spoke up.

"Since we have returned to Earth, the Autobots and I have sensed a great deal of change within Jack; he is quite different in a way that I cannot seem to grasp." I suddenly saw Williams face set into a grim face before he spoke up. "Well, you know about the mission Jack was on recently where he infiltrated the M.E.C.H base I assume?"

I nodded at the former Agent as Jack had informed us of that mission earlier today. "Indeed William, and from Jack's report of the mission, it would stand to reason that the mission was a success." I suddenly saw the old Rangers' face change again into one of pain, almost as if he was remembering something he didn't find very comforting.

"The mission itself was a success, but as Jack was making his way back to base, he was pursued by two M.E.C.H troopers in aerial bot armor... he was caught in a missile blast before air support got there..." I suddenly froze as I looked at Fowler while he spoke up once again. "When Red Alert brought him back to base there was so much shrapnel in his body that he actually died a few times in the operating room as we were taking the scrap out of him. But it still wasn't enough to keep his body alive; so we started to access the data Jack had gotten us to try and find a solution."

I suddenly saw a far off look in Williams face and I knew that he was reliving the experience in full detail. "We found a way of implanting specially designed plates into Jacks body so that he would be able to survive; these plates serve as a heightened natural defense system within Jack's body. They help his body to heal cuts bruises and injuries in general far quicker than what a normal human's body would do. They also produce nanobots among other things for Jack's body."

I sat there in shock as I realized just what had happened to Jack. 'If he has Cybertronian based nanobots within his body, then that would mean...' "William, what affect have the nanobots had on Jack's body so far?" I saw the former agent look at me with neutral eyes as he spoke up now in an even tone. "That's the interesting part Prime, his body tissue is still almost entirely human. but it seems that along with his red and white blood cells, the nanobots are also producing equal amounts of that energon stuff you and your kind run off inside Jacks' body as well. Not only that, but the nanobots have adapted Jacks internal organs so that they're the equivalent of a Cybertronians organs."

I suddenly looked away as my thoughts were confirmed. "What are you thinking Prime?" I looked away from Fowler as I looked at the monitor that I had until now looked away from as I spoke up with obvious worry. "Jack is no longer a pure human... he is now a techno-organic Cybertronian..."

OH MY GOD I FINALLY DEFEATED THE SCOURGE THAT IS WRITERS BLOCK! Anywho, I hope everyone likes this chapter, i'm having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for new chapters so i'd be happy for some input from my fellow fanfictioners. Read, review, you know the drill. Until next tiime my friends. TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

My fellow fanfictioners, I am sorry I don't update as much as I could, college has really got me by the balls right now. But i'm also suffering from a serious case of writers block. If anyone has any ideas on how to continue with the story, please send them to me via pm or review and I will insert them into the story if they flow well with the rest of the story board. Thank you for your patience. Shadowmane820.


End file.
